Super Readers Pulls out of the Mud
Super Readers Pulls out of the Mud is A Commercial Super Readers help Juan Bobo to Gets Pull Pig Out of the Mud. Aired * Commercial First Aired: February 15, 2009 * Commercial Last Aired: December 9, 2010 Voice Actors * Nicholas Castel Vanderburgh as Super Why * Zachary Bloch as Alpha Pig * Siera Florindo as Wonder Red * Tajja Isen as Princess Presto * Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen * Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carrera * Larry the Cable Guy as Tow Mater * Katherine Helmond as Lizzie * Guido Quaroni as Guido * Tony Shalhoub as Luigi * John Ratzenberger as Mack * Jake Wood as GEICO Gecko * Voice of VO as Andrew Anthony Transcript Airing 1 (Scene: Juan Bobo And The pig - The Super Readers Grabs The Stick) Princess Presto: All Right Everyone Of the Three, one, Two, Three, Pull! All: Strains Alpha Pig: Oh my chinny- chin-chin! she’s Really stuck! Super Why: Help us Pull! Groan Super Why: Lightning! Sally! Mater! Lizzie! Guido! Luigi! Mack! Help Us Pull Out Of There! Lightning McQueen: I’m On It! Sally: With ya! Mater: I’m on my way! Lizzie: I’m With Ya! Gudio: Right Behind Ya! Luigi: Oh Ok! Mack: I’ll Help You! Wonder Red: Here Grab On To The Rope! All: Got it! Super Why: Help us Pull Everyone! Groan Super Why: He’a Almost.... Out! (finally Pig pull out of the Mud) Hurricane Megazord: I Got it! I Got The Pig! Super Why: Oh Super Duper! All: Horray!!!! (Logo: GEICO - With Super Why! Logo) (URL: GEICO.com) (Phone: 1-800-947-AUTO) (Text: or call the office near you) VO: GEICO. Fifteen minutes could save you fifteen percent or more on car insurance. Transcript Airing 2 (Scene: Juan Bobo And The pig - The Super Readers Grabs The Stick) Princess Presto: All Right Everyone Of the Three, one, Two, Three, Pull! All: Strains Alpha Pig: Oh my chinny- chin-chin! she’s Really stuck! Super Why: Help us Pull! Groan Super Why: Lightning! Sally! Mater! Lizzie! Guido! Luigi! Mack! Help Us Pull Out Of There! Lightning McQueen: I’m On It! Sally: With ya! Mater: I’m on my way! Lizzie: I’m With Ya! Gudio: Right Behind Ya! Luigi: Oh Ok! Mack: I’ll Help You! Wonder Red: Here Grab On To The Rope! All: Got it! Super Why: Help us Pull Everyone! Groan Super Why: He’a Almost.... Out! (finally Pig pull out of the Mud) Hurricane Megazord: I Got it! I Got The Pig! Super Why: Oh Super Duper! All: Horray!!!! (Logo: GEICO - With Super Why! Logo) (URL: GEICO.com) (Text: Multi-Policy Discount) VO: GEICO. Save even more with our new multi-policy discount. Category:GEICO Commercials Category:2009 Commercials Category:2010 Commercials Category:GEICO or call the office near you Commercials Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:GEICO New Jersey Category:Thomas Lau Commercials Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Super Why! ADS Category:Super Readers Advertisements Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials (Super Readers) Category:PBS Kids ADS